1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to multi-well plates and more particularly to a multi-well sample plate cover penetration system.
2. State of Technology
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0047971 by James G. Clements et al for Multi-well Plate and Method of Manufacture published Mar. 3, 2005 provides the following state of technology information: “Assays of biochemical systems are carried out on a large scale in both industry and academia, so it is desirable to have an apparatus that allows these assays to be performed in convenient and inexpensive fashion. Because they are relatively easy to handle, are low in cost, and generally disposable after a single use, multiwell plates are often used for such studies. Multiwell plates typically are formed from a polymeric material and consist of an ordered array of individual wells. Each well includes sidewalls and a bottom so that an aliquot of sample may be placed within each well. The wells may be arranged in a matrix of mutually perpendicular rows and columns. Common sizes for multiwell plates include matrices having dimensions of 8×12 (96 wells), 16×24 (384 wells), and 32×48 (1536 wells).”
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0226786 by David Clarence Hager et al for Multi-well Apparatus published Oct. 13, 2005 provides the following state of technology information: “An optional cover may be provided for covering the open tops of the wells of the multi-well block.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,516 for Multi-well Plate Cover and Assembly Adapted for Mechanical Manipulation issued Sep. 6, 2005 to John P. Hall et al provides the following state of technology information: “The multi-well plates, being liquid-filled and subject to storage, have a number of lidding options available to the user. The simplest form of cover is a molded plastic lid that loosely fits over the multi-well plate. For some researchers this may provide an adequate seal, but other researchers may require a more robust cover that provides for protection from both the ingress and egress of materials into the individual wells. The nature of ingression can include the absorbence of material such as water in the presence of DMSO (dimethyl sulfoxide), a preferred storage solvent with a hygroscopic nature, and transfer of materials between wells. Egression can include the loss of volume due to evaporation or sublimation. Another form of lidding is that of an adhesive seal type cover such as Costar® Thermowell® sealers (Catalog No. 6570). An adhesive seal is approximately 3″×5″ and consists of a substrate material such as a thin foil or plastic film to which an adhesive has been applied. These seals can be applied by mechanical or manual means. The adhesive seal is removed by hand as there is no mechanical device for removal. The adhesive seal provides superior sealing properties in contrast to the plastic lid but has a number of deficiencies: (1) it can only be used once; (2) its adhesive can come in contact with the stored entity; and (3) during removal if any of the stored entity is on the inner surface of the seal, it may be problematic for worker safety. Additionally, if repeated seals are applied to the same multi-well plate the adhesive tends to build up, compromising the seals of successive applications. Yet another form of lidding is the use of a heat-sealed cover such as the Abgene Easy Peel Polypropylene Sealing Film (Catalog No. AB-0745). A heat-sealed cover is 3″×5″ and consists of a substrate material such as polypropylene film. Most of the multi-well plates used for storage are polypropylene. With the application of heat and pressure by means of an Abgene Combi Thermal Sealer, the heat-sealed cover can be bonded to the polypropylene multi-well plate on the plate's upper surface. This seal is in essence a molecular bond caused by the melting of the polypropylene of the respective entities. As such, the heat seal cover sets the standard for multi-well plate sealing in terms of protection from both the ingress and egress of materials into the individual wells. It can be applied by manual and mechanical means such as the Abgene 1000, a semi-automatic applicator that uses roll stock of the Abgene Easy Peel Sealing Film. However, there is no mechanical device for the removal of heat-sealed covers. Heat-sealed covers cannot be reused. Each time a heat-sealed cover is attached to the plate there can be distortion on the standoffs of the individual wells, plus polypropylene remnants, affecting the quality of future seals on the same plate.”